Our understanding of assaults against children and adults has been limited by the lack of objective methods of assessing the aggressive offender, identifying his treatment needs and evaluating the effectiveness of therapeutic interventions to eliminate his crimes. Psychophysiologic and behavioral assessment methods will be used with assaultive offenders whose victims are children, child relatives or adult females, to determine (1) if it is possible to identity and categorize the offenders who have assaulted numerous victims and used considerable violence during their assaults, (2) which offenders are more likely to aggress upon their own children or the children of others, (3) deterrence tactics that potential child and adult victims can use to prevent their own victimization, and (4) the behavioral excesses and deficits of aggressive offenders that need treatment. We will then quantitate by the use of psychophysiologic, attitudinal and self-report measures the relative effectiveness of new, voluntary, community based, out-patient treatments to reduce these assaultive crimes against adult women (in the public transportation network) and children (in and outside of the home). Finally, we will establish national meetings and a newsletter to facilitate communications between treatment programs working with the assaultive offenders.